User blog:Shaw Fujikawa/Custom Champion - Neie'Va, the Void Plaguebearer
Screw this, I like bruisers, bruisers are cool, I'm making another bruiser... ... and that's pretty much my whole reasoning here. XD Fancy me again with another custom champion! And once again, another revisit. Meet madam Neie'Va, a possessed Demacian woman wielding some eldritch abomination from the Void (a deceptively simple sickly sword with an eyeball rolling crazily in the middle of the blade). Her flesh is a monument to pestilence, decay, and all things rot-related - her flesh sloughs off in several places, exposing the bone, rusted remains of armor and clothing cover some of her body and gangrene, boils and scabs most cover everywhere else. Her face is surprisingly intact, and you would be forgiven for seeing a beautiful red-haired woman at first. But her eyes ring with madness and a loathing for all things living. Truly, a splendid psalm of pain and blood given flesh! But is that terror and fear you spot for the merest of moments in her eyes? As stated above, Neie is a bruiser. I'm fond of those myself - , and are three of my stated favourites and are infamously easy to play. There's nothing fancy about her abilties, as a result - no special interactions, no particular combos to worry about. And, of course, she gets boatloads of free stats. Hehe. Let's get cracking, shall we? Champion Statistics |alttype = |attack = 70 |health = 80 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 20 |resource = Mana |hp = 423 (+81) |healthregen = 6.6 (+0.9) |mana = 212 (+66) |manaregen = 8.8 (+0.66) |range = 125 |damage = 56.9 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.644 (+2.65%) |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |speed = 345 }} Abilities % of her total attack damage}} and last for 0.5 seconds or until they are destroyed. These shields do not stack. }} Neie'Va empowers her next autoattack to deal bonus physical damage of a percentage of her total attack damage and apply for 3 seconds. |leveling = AD}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Neie'Va deadens the senses of a target enemy champion, them for 5 seconds. While this slow lasts, they deal and take reduced damage, and the duration of all stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, immobilizes, blinds and silences they apply while under its effects are reduced. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} For each , Neie'Va gains lifesteal. |description2 = Neie'Va expels a thick smog of acidic gases from her body which surround her for 8 seconds, dealing periodic physical damage and reducing the armor of nearby enemies. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 250 }} Neie'Va calls upon her unholy power, gaining bonus armor and magic resistance, crowd control reduction and attack damage for 10 seconds. Additionally, for each 1% of her target's missing health, the damage dealt by her basic attacks is increased by a percentage. |leveling = |cooldown = 100 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Lore From the eldritch dimension known as the Void strides Neie'Va, a putrid and revolting avatar of rot and decay. But this creature of the Void is certainly no inhuman abomination - outwardly, it appears as a young woman enslaved to the very process of decay itself. The being's true form is the deceivingly plain broadsword now clutched in its victim's necrotic hand, and it made no delay in using her own body against her to commit all manner of incomparably pestilent acts across Valoran. Neie'Va was believed to have crossed into this world in the marshes of Kaladoun, not much more than shapeless disgusting mass. Fate would not have it so for long, however. A lone Demacian family, en route through the area on their travels, stopped to rest nearby despite the Marsh's dark reputation. The lone child of that family, a beautiful young woman by the name of Alessia Elynwe, quietly excused herself to explore the surrounding forest. It was not long before she came across the curious black form, the mere presence of which seemed to cause the greying vegetation to recede and animals to give a wide berth. She felt the faintest sense of dread mere moments before the mass lunged for her and consumed her whole. When Alessia's parents sought her many minutes later, they stared in abject horror at what had befallen their daughter, as her flesh had rotted to expose bleach-white bone and gangrene oozed from what little skin remained. In her hands was clutched the sword, and the Elynwe couple was sure that the single mad eye set into its blade was gazing at them with unconcealed contempt as Neie'Va darted forward and tore them to shreds in seconds. Neie'Va stalked the land, consuming all life it came across in a voracious grip of pestilence, until it was eventually overcome and impressed into service by the Institute of War... and its terrified captive along with it. Quotes ;Upon selection *''"They will beg for death!"'' ;Attacking *''"More flesh, ripe for ruination."'' *''"Such a frail and weak body."'' *''"Their heartstrings shall be instruments in a song of decay."'' *''"A thousand plagues upon you."'' *''"Condemn them all to the plague."'' *''"Decay is the harshest mistress."'' *''"Burn my demonic visage onto their pitiful lives!"'' *''"Spread the suffering!"'' *''"In every sickness, a warning."'' *''"Let flesh run like pus."'' ;Movement *''"Excellent, what's next?"'' *''"Not even you, summoner, will be exempt."'' *''"Spread death."'' *''"This world disgusts me so."'' *''"With every step, a new malady spawns."'' *''"This flesh is fragile, but it suits my purposes."'' *''"Leave no being uncorrupted."'' *''"Sometimes, she still manages to speak."'' *''"I am sickness incarnate."'' *''"May this world boil and fester away, like so many others before it."'' ;Taunt *''"Corpses, all of you are but corpses!"'' *''"I know, within, you tremble and cry!"'' *''"Fool, your death will not be a gentle one."'' *''"Not even you will live to creep, blackened, from your hole to mar the reflection of my passage."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"I've seen true disease. Let me show you."'' *''"Ha! Even you can't stand to be near me!"'' *''"You are the messenger, Twitch, nothing more."'' ;Joke *''"Do you hear the voices too?"'' *''"This foe seeks to fight me with metal boxes!"'' *''"Summoners! I am the plague's fury!"'' *''"The Void... the Void is strong!"'' ;Upon using Caustic Cloud *''"Burn!"'' *''"Boil!"'' *''"Scorch!"'' *''"Singe!"'' ;Upon casting Plaguebearer's Wrath *''"Come! Embrace the rot!"'' *''"I bear the gift of decay!"'' *''"Claim them all!"'' League Judgement Patch History Category:Custom champions